prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Lee
AJ Lee is a professional wrestler currently signed to the World Wrestling Entertainment organization. She was also a competitor on the Diva's Season of NXT. 'Early Career' AJ made her debut as Miss April at the WSU organization in 2008. She and Malia Hosaka teamed together in a tournament to crown the first-ever WSU tag team champions. They advanced two rounds before being eliminated. Teaming with Brooke Carter, she and Brooke defeated the Beatdown Betties and won the WSU Tag Team Championship. She would also compete for the J-Cup in April 2009, but would be unsuccessful in her effots. Also, paired with Jay Lethal, AJ and Jay won a King and Queen of the Ring tournament. AJ would sign a WWE contract in 2009 and report to Florida Championship Wrestling. She debuted as April Lee, competing in a fatal four way match that included Tiffany, Alicia Fox and Serena. Serena would win the battle royal. AJ began challenging for the Queen of FCW title, and she would be successful, defeating Serena for it. She would also compete in the tournament to determine the first FCW Divas Championship, but would lose in the semi-finals. In 2010, while working as a Raw hostess at house shows and the FCW ring announcer, Lee turned heel after Serena attacked Naomi Knight. Lee did nothing to help Naomi. AJ then wound up in a feud with Naomi Knight, finally ending in a lumberjill match, where Lee was defeated. AJ is the first Diva in FCW to hold both the FCW Divas Championship and the Queen of FCW title. She held the title until April 2010, when she lost it to Aksana. 'WWE: NXT, SmackDown' AJ appeared on the Divas only season of NXT, mentored by Primo. She and Primo would defeat Goldust and his protege Aksana in a mixed tag team match. Despite winning many challenges, AJ was eliminated from the competition AJ and Kaitlyn made their SmackDown debut as the Chickbusters, losing their debut match to Tamina and Alicia Fox. They began to find an ally in third-generation Diva Natalya, who would give them pep talks prior to their matches and accompany them to the ring. In June 2010, AJ would win her first match by pinning Tamina with a roll-up. AJ would also be on the winning team of a seven-on-seven Divas tag team match a few days later. AJ would return to NXT to reveal herself to be the admirer of Hornswoggle. Maryse would taunt both AJ and Hornswoggle over this, causing AJ to attack Maryse with the flowers she had purchased for Hornswoggle. AJ would go on a losing streak, including to her mentor Natalya, who turned heel and joined forces with Beth Phoenix to form the Sisters of Salvation. In August 2011, AJ would team with Kelly Kelly to defeat Natalya and Alicia Fox. During this time, on NXT, Maxine would return, aligning with Derrick Bateman to take on the team of AJ and Hornswoggle. AJ would lose multiple matches to Maxine until September, when she finally defeated her in a singles match. AJ would also be part of the Divas battle royal, but was unsuccessful, as the battle royal was won by Eve Torres. She would also team with Titus O'Neil and Percy Watson to defeat Maxine, JTG and Derrick Bateman in a mixed tag match. 'Also Known As' *April Lee *Miss April 'Finishing and Signature Moves' *Octopus headscissors armbar *Shining Wizard *Sliced Bread #2 *Hurricanrana 'Wrestlers Managed' *Primo Colon *Kaitlyn Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:The Chickbusters Category:NXT Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:Florida Championship Wrestling Category:Queen of FCW